The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically an interspecific hybrid, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zodaki’. ‘Zodaki’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a terrace pot plant.
‘Zodaki’ was derived from seedlings raised by the Inventor from crossbreeding Clematis ‘Mrs. George Jackman’ (unpatented) pollinated by Clematis ‘Piilu’ (unpatented) in Boskoop, the Netherlands. The crossbreeding was done in 2000 and the seedling ‘Zodaki’ was selected as a single unique plant from the batch of seedlings in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.